When a Demon
WARNING: The following content you’re about to read is NON-CANON to the actual Godzilla movies, even though that some parts like Monster Island being destroyed, Godzilla Jr.’s father dying, & Destroyah were canon & were from the film: Godzilla Vs. Destroyah. The Following Content Includes: Violence Blood A Little Gore One Melting Pg 13+ Swearing Death & Kaijus Viewer Discretion is advised December 9, 1995: A night sky was filled with smoke rising from the fire in Hong Kong, as two kaijus, father & son, nearly killed after a great battle against some form of a Satan… AKA Destroyah. Godzilla, the father of Godzilla Jr., was greatly injured from battle, & the high temperature that raised to about 1,100 Degrees wasn’t helping it during the fight, as the planes & armies had to cool him down with anti-nuclear cold weapons before his chest would burst open, releasing magma that would dissolve anything near it, even from 6,830 miles. He was lying near a half destroyed building with his son, covered with about 30 wounds, staring at him with fear in his eyes while grabbing onto his chest in pain. Godzilla stared back, with a face of sadness, groaning from the agony inside his body that was lowered down to 100 Degrees. Slowly, he began to speak, groaning more from the pain… “S-Son… I-I’m sorry for w-what I-I have treated you aft-ter a-a-all the past years… No matter w-what happened… I-I-I… still l-l-lo-ove… y-y-y-you…” Right after the speech, Godzilla began to scream in pain as his chest then bursted open, releasing lava, that was, fortunately, only about 100 Degrees & spilt all over 7 buildings, as the son stepped back 20 times, watching in complete horror… As the river of lava stopped, before his father slowly shutted his eyes… He was dead… The son stared at the dead body of father with complete fear, dread, horror, & shock, trying to hold back the tears. He didn’t know what to do… Going back to Monster Island was the only possible choice, but he didn’t even know why since the island has been nearly destroyed, but he had to. The Kaiju started to limp away from the scene as few tears sneaked out of his eyes, sinking back into the water towards the island that was a mile away. After about 3 minutes, the son finally arrived at the island, & collapsed to the ground in complete exhaustion… The son was now lying in the now-destroyed island in pain, as he felt unable to make another move from the affliction. The Kaiju couldn’t bare the thoughts of his father dying, as tears started to pour from his eyes. Everything he knew, had, & liked, was now in flames… & that he was the only kaiju alive. Grasping his chest with numb hands, Godzilla Jr. could feel his heart beating 2 times slower than usual, groaning from more of the affliction. Blood was slowly trickling from his gums as they were damaged during battle. With the rest of energy left in his body, he pushed his arms outward before folding his legs, & then rotate his upper body up, slowly & painfully. One-by-one, he putted his legs forwards, getting up right after placing his other leg in the front. Each movement was like a jab in his body, as he letted out a short scream after getting up. He slowly started to limp around the island to see if anything or anyone was still alive… But he found nothing, until noticing a hole that was barely visible. Godzilla Jr. had to see what could be hiding under there, & he had such little energy left. He lifted up his right paw before digging out the sand, doing the same with the left paw in a pattern, before realizing what was hiding after the last dig… A giant egg. He wouldn’t even know if it was the egg of Destoryah’s as the egg seemed to share the color: white, but he couldn’t be so sure about it. His decisions were coming into his mind… (Either I take a closer look at it… Or I leave it there…) But most of the time, 2 decisions would have a downside… If he took it out, he would be able to exam it more, except that something would probably catch Godzilla off-guard while investigating it. & If he left it there, hell, he would have already known it would bring many things to the table. Godzilla Jr. knew to exam it more to make sure it was anything but Destroyah’s child. Carefully grabbing it with his right hand, he lifted it up, then placed another hand while holding it. Something was visible inside it, like if it were about to hatch at any occurring moment. It was seemed to be something resembling himself curled in a ball. (Was my father hiding another child from me? He never even talked about it before death…) His mind said with confusion. While staring at the egg, his nerves started to tingle as he heard something behind him. He quickly turned his head towards where the noise was coming from… Nothing was there. He turned his head back straight at the egg, before noticing a blue torso of some kaiju standing in front him. Junior quickly raised his head up to it’s face… Causing him to drop the egg before stepping back, fortunately the egg didn’t break. His face was filled with both fear & anger once he saw the blue clone of his father with crystals that came out from his back… It was Space Godzilla. “What… The… Hell… Are you DOING here?!” Godzilla Junior asked with the emotion of anger, curling both of his hands into fists, clutching them tightly. “So… You actually made it this far…” The Kaiju from Outer Space said with a impressed look on his face. “Why does it even matter to YOU? My father just DIED from a goddamn devil” Replied the Prince of Monsters angrily. Space Godzilla sighed before speaking “I know… I-” “HOW?!” Junior interrupted, shocked & angered, “Were YOU behind all of THIS?! The apocalypse? My own Father’s DEATH?” His emotions were so filled with anger & abit of sadness that he couldn’t think, as he gripped a hold onto Space Godzilla’s chest with much anger. “I can explain…” The other Godzilla replied “You can EXPLAIN? You can EXPLAIN all of THIS?! How should I even TRUST you at all? You tried to KIDNAP me…” The son was at a close urge of killing him, showing absolute no mercy what so ever. “I know… But you NEED to listen... 7 years ago…” Space Godzilla explained, “The first of a group of devilish Kaijus called ‘Destroyah’ was created… Before the Kaiju was demolished, multiple eggs of it’s own being were hidden, it’s birth sprout’s minimum to max is about 2 weeks to 6 months, in which secretly caused a large group of satan’s pets. The ones you fought… & almost died from, were the last ones as the population strangely decreased, where rumours say they were killed by a high radioactive weapon called ‘The Oxygen Destroyer’, but can’t be for sure as they barely sleep underwater, nor go underwater. There were the reasons why this island was highly damaged besides the volcano erupting & The ‘Nuclear Reactor’ inside your father’s body… It wasn’t caused by any of them… It was said that it was a result of him absorbing too much of the energy from some uranium deposit released from the eruption I just explained earlier.” Godzilla Junior couldn’t be so sure he was actually telling the truth as he asked “If you weren’t the suspect of this… Then how the HELL do you even know all of this?!” “Since I AM a Kaiju from space… I have abilities to sense what has been, or what is about to happen… But apparently… You’re not the only one alive…” The moment he explained it, a giant, rolling, spiked ball launched towards Space Godzilla, causing the Kaiju to fall backwards with the ball. As the ball uncurled, it was revealed to be Anguirus, in which had several wounds from the attack. He had a 75% expression of anger on his face towards Space Godzilla… “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH GODZILLA’S SO-” Anguirus was shouting angrily before realizing that Godzilla wasn’t with his son… Turning to Junior… “What... happened to... Godzilla?” He asked in complete confusion. That was when Godzilla Jr. lost it, as a river of tears began to flow down his cheeks. The Kaiju then collapsed onto the ground, weeping, unwilling to talk about his death. The shorter Kaiju placed a paw on the prince’s back after leaping off Space Godzilla. “I’m afraid…” Space Godzilla started to say, standing up “That Godzilla… Is dead…”. The news made Anguirus shocked as Junior turned the ground where his face is into a puddle of tears, crying even more. Anguirus was suspicious that Space Godzilla murdered Godzilla, as he growled at the Kaiju from Outer Space, “Were YOU the one that MURDERED him?” He said angrily “No… It wasn’t me, it was the uranium deposits’ energy from the eruption that caused him to breathe in…” Space Godzilla explained, as Anguirus was still a bit suspicious. “I’ll trust you… For now…” Anguirus said in 5% disbelief, before something touched one of his legs as he quickly looked down at the egg in confusion. “What?” Anguirus said in confusion, as he picked up the egg, “Did… Godzilla ever have another egg?”. Space Godzilla stared at the egg also, “I never noticed… But I do have a theory…” “What is it?” Asked Anguirus “Before the war started, Godzilla hid another egg of his by burying it into the ground to keep it safe & secure… Godzilla Junior wasn’t Godzilla’s only son…” Space Godzilla theorized. “W-What?” Junior said, with few more tears down his cheeks. He was surprised from what he heard, causing him to stand up. “About 30 years ago… Godzilla had another son… but in 1988, after the war against Destroyah by himself, Anguirus, & Mothra, his body suddenly & slowly started to melt… But legends say that he is seen in dreams… But that is only just a rumour.” Said the Space Kaiju. “It’s true... “ Replied Anguirus as he sighed, holding in tears. “& my father never TOLD ME?” The Prince questioned angrily. “& You never heard about it?” Anguirus added. Silence was built at this moment, as Junior clenched his fists tightly, before groaning & hunching over. “Godzilla?” Anguirus said in confusion as a bite in Junior’s left arm was revealed & a red tint appeared on his stomach. “Y-your stomach got slightly red now…” Anguirus said, causing Jr. to look down in eternal shock. “I thought you said it WASN’T from any of them.” Jr. complained to Space Godzilla. “I did… But I swore none of them would cause a effect like that after the victim is bitten” Explained Space Godzilla “How many of the group were there?” “7” Answered Jr. “That couldn’t be right… Last time I sensed, there were only 6…” Space Godzilla said. “No… I swear, I saw 7, 4 miniature ones, & 3 grown ones, & one of them bit me.” Godzilla Jr. replied. “That… Couldn’t be right… They might have had another egg but I’ve never seen any of them evolve that quickly.” Replied Space Godzilla. “However… I did sense something that was within the demons… But I couldn’t sense it’s actions… But I might have one theory… The other Destroyah was another creature that could morph into anything… But… I believe that it is dead… for now…” The Kaiju from Space theorized. “If it’s true… Then… I wouldn’t even know what effect would THAT thing’s bite would carry, what if I die just like Godzilla’s other son, or even my father?” Jr asked, paranoid “Well… I would assume that the bite would take about possibly a few years to affect your whole body… But I do not know the effect…” Explained Space Godzilla “Would that mean… That I die in 1998 or 2000?” Asked Jr. “Maybe, or maybe not…” Answered Space Godzilla as he sighed… “I wish I would stay… But I have to go back… It is best if you carry on…” He said… As he started to raise from the ground, until he could not be seen from the sky. Jr. shouted “Wait… How DO YOU know if it’s a FEW years?” But Space Godzilla was already gone… Seconds later, a familiar female voice was heard, causing the Prince of the monsters to turn around “Jr.? Is that you?” It was Mothra, covered in charcoal & ashes. with a large scar on her left eye after falling onto a sharp end of a rock when she lost altitude of her flight, also leaving a tiny cut into the eyeball, as blood trickled from it. “Mothra? You’re alive!” Said the Prince, surprised. “Yeah… I know, even after cutting my eye…” Answered Mothra. Then, he remembered what Space Godzilla told him… As he began to ask the question… “So… Godzilla’s other son… Is it true that he died after a war in 1988?” Mothra almost completely about that horrible incident, but Jr. questioning it brought back every single moment of that dreadful day, & how she ended up in complete tears. After 10 seconds of silence, Mothra letted out few tears before answering “Y-y-yes… It’s true… Where… is Godzilla?” “He’s dead…” Anguirus answered “Killed by Uranium Deposit apparently…” Mothra couldn’t believe her ears… The King of the Monsters, was dead… “W-WHAT?” Mothra said in complete horror as even more tears trickled down her face. “Mothra… I told you to wait for ME” Another familiar voice said, this time, it was Rodan, with torn wings & also a scar, but on his right eye. “& You’re alive too?” Asked Jr. surprised. “Well… Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be, uummm, Godzilla Jr.? Wait… WHERE’S GODZILLA?” Replied & Asked Rodan. “He’s dead…” Answered the prince, as another tear came down. “He’s WHAT?” Rodan, replied shocked. “But… It looks like he left an egg behind…” Anguirus announced holding up the egg. Rodan quickly snatched the egg, examining the egg as Mothra looked over his shoulder. “it looks… Almost the same as you.” Said Rodan “But tiny” Added Mothra before noticing the red tint on Jr.’s stomach. “W-was… That always there before?” Mothra asked, pointing at the stomach. “It… Doesn’t matter…” Jr. replied “Of course it DOES, Space Godzilla told you that the thing could have a complete effect in you in a FEW years.” Added Anguirus. “S-Space Godzilla?” Said Mothra. “Well, be lucky he never kidnapped YOU several years ago I think” Rodan said to Mothra. “Speaking of that, IS ANYBODY ELSE ALIVE HERE?” Yelled Rodan, trying to get a answer… But nobody answered… “So… What now?” Anguirus asked. The Prince sighed before answering, “I don’t know… But if the ‘few years’ thing is true, we might as well find out… In a few years if we’re alive…” TO BE CONTINUED